


it's so breathtaking (when i look at you)

by wonhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoon/pseuds/wonhoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jihoon is a ball of fluff that i believe he is ft. matchmaker meanie</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's so breathtaking (when i look at you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from seventeen's pretty u
> 
> i would categorize this as a what-the-hell-did-i-just-wrote kind of fic
> 
> enjoy!

a windy saturday afternoon saw a lonely silhouette, known as lee jihoon, perched on his usual spot in his favourite café, working undividedly on his new book, as always.

he frequented Dream Café enough times to have the whole crew of baristas knowing his name and his order at the back of their hands. all was required for him to do was to greet the worker at the cashier for the day with a simple wave of his hand as he made his way in, and he would only need to wait for about 5 minutes as his laptop starts up before either mingyu or wonwoo would be making a beeline to his table with his cup of mocha — iced for a rather humid weather, hot for slightly colder days like today.

this day was not any different, jisoo was at his usual spot at the cashier, fiddling boredly with his permanent marker due to the lack of customers as jihoon strolled in. he shot the boy a smile as if acknowledging his presence, before yelling a “hot mocha for our fairy!” towards the kitchen.

jihoon was well-loved by people due to his tiny stature, accompanied with a natural baby face. although it would be overwhelming at times when people would not stop gushing over how small & adorable he is, he would be lying if he said he hated the attention.

the crew of Dream Café gave him the nickname ever since the addition of their youngest member, chan. on his first day of work, he scrawled out a timid “fairy-hyung” as jihoon’s name on his iced mocha cup as he didn’t know his name at that time, hence settling for something he thought resembles him. jihoon definitely didn’t mind it, although he felt that _cute_ doesn’t really suit his personality. though, the bright smile on chan’s face when he acknowledged it was worth all it’s got.

the soft clinking made by the ceramic cup touching the white marble table top caused jihoon to stop typing fervently into his keyboard for a second as he looked up to mutter a quick _thanks_ to his waiter, only to have his words caught back in his throat because _holy shit this waiter is definitely not mingyu nor wonwoo and he is so handsome what the_ —

“hello, fairy-ssi, this is your hot mocha.”

_oh god his voice is so attractive too ohmygod ohmygod_

“fairy-ssi?..” the male waiter’s large eyes twinkled under the lights of the café as he tilted his head in slight confusion.

 _crap, now he must think that i’m some sort of creep for staring at his beautiful fac_ — _oh god lee jihoon you better shut the hell up and gather your shit together_

“oh- uhm, sorry. you can just call me jihoon. are you new here?..” he trailed off, realising how dumb that sounded. _of course he's new, are you stupid_

“yeah, i am. my name is seungcheol,” he flashed a grin which jihoon _swore_ nearly caused his heart to stop beating. mentally hitting himself in the head to stop himself from acting like a teenage schoolgirl in love, he stumbled to find something else to say to get his mind off the perfection present right in front of him.

“where is mingyu or wonwoo?”

as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to kill himself so badly because seungcheol immediately looked crestfallen, as if thinking that he must have not done a good job for jihoon to be asking for someone instead.

rushing to take his words back, “no i don’t mean it that way! if i could, i’d love to see your beautiful face forever!”

when jihoon’s words finally caught up with his brain, he was so done with himself that he cupped his face in utter shame and defeat, not knowing how to face seungcheol again.

“so you think… i’m beautiful?..”

to hell with it, jihoon thinks as he nods weakly against his palms, still not willing to look at seungcheol.

after what feels like an eternity of silence, he felt a soft nudge to his side and was left all alone once again.

when he eventually summoned enough courage to look up, he took a glance around to see seungcheol’s shadows slipping into the kitchen.

letting out the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding, he dropped his gaze back onto his long-forgotten laptop, hoping to get his working mood back before he was so unceremoniously distracted. it was already bad enough that he've officially embarrassed the shit out of himself, he didn't want to be unproductive too.

that proved to be impossible though, as his eyes landed on something wedged underneath his laptop. he recognised it as the receipt from his beverage, now overturned to its blank side.

he picked the piece of paper up gingerly between his fingers, originally white space now inked with permanent marker with a string of numbers, and under it was a meek _call me!!!_ scrawled on messily.

he resists the urge to giggle into his hands _because did he just score himself a date!!!!!!!!_ , and tucked the paper carefully into the safety of his jeans pocket. he knew he won’t be able to concentrate anymore, hence he started packing his things up, deciding to just stay until he finished his coffee before calling it a day and head home.

it wasn’t long before he was striding towards the exit, bidding farewell to everyone as per normal.

he faintly wonders why seungcheol was nowhere to be seen ever since their last encounter.

 

_30 minutes ago, in the confined spaces of Dream Café’s storage room…_

“see, i told you jihoon-hyung would be smitten! seungcheol-hyung was totally his type,” mingyu whispered dreamily as he kept his eyes locked on the two, whereas wonwoo could only snort in disbelief, “i can’t believe this is the so-called _wonderful idea_ you’ve got to let my older brother score himself his first boyfriend," his fingers waving around quotation marks as if to prove his point.

peeling his eyes off the scene in front of him with much difficulty, mingyu came to face wonwoo’s slightly pouty lips, in which mingyu planted a soft peck on. intertwining his fingers with wonwoo's, he chuckled lightly before saying, “at least it worked, didn’t it?”

unable to fight off his boyfriend’s overwhelming joyous aura, he let himself succumb to the radiance, a smile gracing his features. as he tightened the hold on his lover's hand, he glanced over once more to see the same smiles adorning jihoon’s and seungcheol’s faces before breathing out a soft _yeah, at least it worked_.


End file.
